The Wedding
by SS-RL-LOVER4LIFE
Summary: Hermione closed her eyes and took a big gulp..."I..." She was cut off by the church doors slamming open.."HERMIONE!" Reviews Please ONE SHOT


**AN: This is just a simple one shot that came to my mind about five minutes ago. I hope you enjoy it. **

"You look beautiful." Arthur whispered in Hermione's ear.

Hermione gave him a weak smile.

"Your parents would be so proud." He added before the music started to play.

"Are you ready?"

Hermione nodded quickly, and the doors opened. She made her way down the isle trying her best to force a smile onto her face; one that didn't look to fake.

Arthur planted a small kiss on her cheek and Hermione took her spot on the altar. She came face to face with her soon to be husband Ronald Weasley.

His eyes were dancing with happiness and he gave her one of the biggest smiles she had ever seen.

"You look so beautiful Mione." Ron told her grabbing her hands as Albus Dumbledore began the ceremony.

Hermione tried to focus on what Dumbledore was saying but her mind started to wonder.

"_What am I doing?"_ She thought to herself.

"_You are doing what is right, it was fate and destined, that you would end up marring Ron."_ She argued with herself.

"_But did fate know that my heart would never belong to Ronald Weasley!"_ She yelled back.

"_Hermione you better get over it and just accept it, because in the next minute or so you will be Hermione Weasley and there is nothing you are going to be able to do about it." _

"Do you Hermione Granger take Mr. Ronald Weasley to be yourlawfully wedded husband, and do you promise before these witnesses, to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and health; and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him so long as you both shall live? Do you so promise?" Dumbledore asked.

"_That is a lot of promises."_ Hermione told herself.

She closed her eyes and took a big gulp. "I…" But she was cut off by the loud bang of the church doors slamming open.

"HERMIONE!"

Everybody jumped and turned their heads to see what was going on.

There stood Severus Snape. He was taking a moment to catch his breath after he practically ran to the church. He was in an extremely handsome tux. His hair was pulled back and he looked like a god.

He walked over to Hermione and took grabbed her hands.

If anyone was to be watching Dumbledore they would see that his blue eyes were twinkling like mad.

"Hermione…please…don't marry him. I love you, I am sorry it took me so long to realize just how much I do. Please…" Snape looked over her.

He ignored all the gasps and whispers that were behind him. He didn't care; all he cared about was that Hermione would take him to be her husband instead of the Weasley boy.

"You look absolutely beautiful." He let a small smile graze his lips.

That was followed by more gasps.

Hermione had tears falling from her eyes. Before she could say anything Ron stepped in.

"Are you bloody crazy?" Ron yelled.

"Mr. Weasley…" Snape started to say.

"Get Out! This is my wedding! And I know for a fact that you were NOT invited because I helped write the bloody invitations."

"Oh really…" Snape drawled out pulling an invitation out of his pocket.

Ron's insides flared up with anger. "Get away from my wife NOW!"

Before Snape could reply Hermione beat him to it.

"I AM NOT YOUR WIFE RONALD WEASLEY!"

The room was filled with more gasps and then it went completely silent.

"Hermione…"

"Ron…I can't do this anymore, I am not going to pretend I love you when my heart is already taken."

Ron looked dumbfounded. "Are you saying your in love with this….this…monster?"

"Damn it Ronald! You can be so blind and immature at times! He risked his life to save us and the Wizarding World from Voldemort for Merlin sakes! Is that not good enough for you?"

"I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT **HE** ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!"

Snape decided to step in.

"He is right Hermione…"

"No he is not! I love you Severus Snape, and I am not afraid to let the world know it either!"

Hermione walked over to Ronald and slipped of the hideous gold engagement ring he gave her.

"I am sorry Ron….I love you but not like that." Ron stormed out of the church.

Hermione then walked over to a fuming Molly and a some what calm Arthur.

"I am so sorry, I…I understand if you guys would never want to see me again, but I love Severus, and I am not going to let anything get in the way of that. Thank you guys for everything you have done for me. I really do love you guys."

"My dear, we love you too, this really is a shocker but we will manage." Arthur said.

Hermione gave him a real smile and then walked over to Harry and Ginny.

They both had smiles on their faces.

"I am sorry…"

Harry cut her off. "Hermione, we would have understood if you would have just told us, this is going to take some getting used to with Snape and all, but we want you happy."

"Agreed!" Ginny said smiling at her best friend.

Hermione then turned to Severus and walked up to him.

"Hi…" She said shyly.

"Hi…" He smiled.

They looked at each other for what seemed like hours before Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Oh yeah…" Snape said.

He got down on one knee. "Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me; the greasy haired Git, bat of the dungeons, and not to mention your basterd of a potions professor?"

Hermione let out of laugh.

"A million times yes!"

"Good, because I wouldn't know what I to do with this if you would have said no."

She gasped when he pulled out a black velvet box. When he opened it she almost fainted. There in the box was a silver ring with a huge diamond in the middle with green emeralds sitting besides it.

He stood up and slipped the ring on her finger.

"Arthur, would you care to escort Hermione down the isle again?"

Hermione turned to him with wide eyes. "What?"

"We are all here Hermione…why not just get married now?"

"Is that okay with everyone?" Severus asked turning to the crowed.

"Severus it is bad luck to see me in the wedding dress!"

"Hmmm…you already said yes to marry me in the wedding dress, it would have been bad luck if you had said no…" He smirked a her.

She just rolled her eyes.

"Potter! Will you be my best man?" Severus turned around to ask the boy.

"Yes." Harry said in uttered shock.

"Ginny!" Hermione yelled. "Will you still be my maid of honor?"

"Of course!"

"Let's get a move on it then!" Arthur said.

Hermione was once again behind he doors. She couldn't help but smile and jump in excitement.

Arthur smiled at her. "I am going to say it once again Hermione, you look beautiful!"

"Thank you!" She said giving him a huge hug.

"Even though you and Ron didn't work out, I will always consider you as a daughter."

Hermione's eyes filled up again with tears. "Thank you Arthur, that means the world to me."

"So are you ready to try this again?" He said holding out his arm.

"More than ever."

The music began, the doors opened and for the second time that day, Hermione made her way down the isle. This time with a real smile on her face because the man that was up at the alter waiting for her was the man of her dreams.

She knew now she was going to live happily ever after!.

THE END!!

**That was fun! Lol Reviews Please and thank you for reading! Updates on Warmth and Sexual Fantasies will be up soon! =) **


End file.
